


Drowning In Tears

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins thought he had the perfect life with his wealthy boyfriend, Roman Reigns, but that all came to a screeching halt when he met a poor young man, Dean Ambrose, now he must decide if he wants to try and keep them both a secret from each other or to dump one of the two.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, pretty please?! 😂 Hope you all enjoyed my story of Ambrollins. 🙏

Seth Rollins thought that he was living the dream life that he always wanted: He had a huge house, a very wealthy boyfriend and a really fun job, but that all came to a screeching halt when a new guy in town, Dean Ambrose, walked through his doors looking for work and walked out snatching his heart in the process, "So, what are you good at?" Seth asked, as he sat down in his office.

"Hmmm, I think a better question would be what am I _not_ good at." Dean said, before giving him a little smirk.

And Seth couldn't help, but let out a laugh, "Anyway..." He said, trying to stay professional, "How about a job as a waiter?"

"Okay... I'll give it a shot, thanks."

"Great! You'll start next week."

"Next week?! Man... I really needed the money this week."

"This week? What's the rush?"

"Well, I really don't wanna flood you with all my shit, but I'm new in town and don't have anywhere to stay."

"Why'd you leave your friends and family behind?"

"And I didn't really have much friends and family to begin with..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seth said, feeling bad that he just assumed that Dean just walked away like that, "Well, here's your chance now to finally have some."

"I don't know about that, I mean, I'm not the greatest at opening up to people..."

"You kinda just opened up to me, didn't you?" Seth said, giving him a half smile.

"And that was rare! I honestly don't know why I did that..." Dean said, feeling vulnerable in front of this stranger.

Seth then reached out for Dean's hands that where placed on the desk, "You don't have to know, just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you stranger." Dean said in a sarcastic voice, before following it up with, "I... I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Seth said, as he rubbed Dean's hands to comfort him.

...

Seth was in the kitchen cooking a meal for himself and his boyfriend when he noticed that they had ran out of eggs, "Ugh, damn..." He thought to himself, before walking into the living room where Roman was laying on the couch while watching TV, "Sorry, I gotta go to the store, we ran out of eggs."

"Oh, well, be back soon! I wanna cuddle with you on this sofa."

Seth just gave him a small smile, before making his way out of their house, yes, he loved Roman, he loved him very much, but more like a best friend, so in order to avoid being intimate with him, he just told him that he was saving himself until marriage, problem solved... for now.

...

Seth was walking home with the eggs that he had just brought when he spotted his new employee, Dean, sleeping on a bench in the park, "What are you doing out here?!"

"What?!" Dean yelled, almost falling off the bench, but Seth caught him just in time, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, it's okay... I guess that's just what happens when you sleep outside."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that you said that you didn't have anywhere to go tonight."

"It's okay, really. I have this leather jacket to help keep me warm."

"Dean... do you wanna stay at my place?"

"Your place?! I don't know..."

"Look, you don't even need to answer that, just... just follow me."

Dean then finally locked eyes with Seth, got up and followed him out of the park, and as cold as this long walk was, he was getting even more chills just from the fact that he was walking side by side with him and in that moment he knew that this wasn't just some stranger, but maybe even a future lover for him.

...

Seth unlocked the door and let Dean step inside first, "Holy shit, your house is huge!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Seth said, giving him a grin.

Seth then noticed that Roman wasn't on the couch any more, he must've already had gone to sleep, "Great..." He thought to himself, the eggs were now a waste, "Um, are you hungry?"

"Dude, I thought you'd never ask!" Dean said, as he leaned in to give Seth a passionate kiss.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Seth said, before looking at Dean's eyes... they had rejection written all over them and the sight almost killed him, so he then said, "I think my room would be a more appropriate place."

Dean then rolled his eyes in relief, before Seth grabbed his hand and led him up the staircase, allowing him to take away his virginity...

...

The next morning, Seth woke up to the sound of Dean snoring and it was the most precious thing that he had ever heard in his entire life and he just wanted nothing more than to just stay this way with him in his arms forever as he watched him take breathes in and out.

"Seth, you up?! I'm about to go to work now!" Roman shouted, as he banged on his door, "Um, almost! You have a good day!" Seth screamed back, but luckily none of the commotion work up Dean, who was still in a deep sleep.

Seth then woke up Dean, so that he could tell him that it was already time to get up, "No, can't we sleep for just a little bit longer... please?" He pleaded, as he drifted back to sleep.

And just like that, Seth couldn't resist and laid back down with him, soaking in a few extra hours of much-needed sleep with a guy that he would've called a stronger just yesterday, but now he's his lover.

But he hates it, he really hates how he's basically cheating on not just Roman, but also on Dean, 'cause neither of them are aware of what's going on right now, they're both in the dark, he's the only one that gets to see the light and it's killing him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins arrived to work at his restaurant with all eyes on him, he was never late for it, not even during the holiday season, "Where the hell have you been?!" Renee said, as she stack the plates on the table.

"Um, excuse me? The last time I checked I was your boss." Seth said, but it came out sounding more annoyed than threatening.

Renee just rolled her eyes and took the dirty plates into the kitchen, "Look, we know that you're the boss, but just thought that you respected us more than that." Cathy said, in a quiet tone of voice.

"I do!" Seth yelled, 'causing everyone to stare confused at them, "Sorry..." He whispered at her.

Cathy simply nodded her head and went into the kitchen with Renee, Seth then went straight to work, catering to his customers and even worked a few extra hours on the job.

...

Roman was back home early from his photo shoot with Gucci, they decided to name him Model of the Year and he wanted to break the news with Seth over a candlelight dinner.

*knock* "Door's unlock!"

Dean came in after hitting the bar, yeah, he consumed some alcohol, but wasn't drunk this time, 'cause he wanted to be fully alert when catching up with Seth again, "Awww, Seth got a butler to set this up."

"I beg your pardon?" Roman said, as he quickly rose up from his chair.

"You're the butler, right?" Dean said, puzzled on why he was acting so unease.

"I'm not his butler, I'm his boyfriend!" Roman said, squinting his eyes before saying, "And who the fuck are you?"

Just then, Seth came running through the door, "Sorry, I'm late!" But was shocked to find both Roman and Dean in front of him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Seth said, burying his face in his hands.

"For what?" Roman said, going from confused to now worried.

"He's sorry, 'cause we've kinda became friends and I just came in uninvited... sorry." Dean said, before showing himself out.

Roman just let out a little laugh, he was relieved that it was nothing serious and seemed to have ended almost as quickly as it started, he's now sure he wouldn't be seeing that guy here again, so no harm done.

...

Dean was walking outside with his head down low when Seth grabbed him by the arm, "Why didn't you just tell Roman the truth?"

"Look, we've all got secrets, yeah? I just didn't feel like exposing yours."

"Oh... thanks." Seth said, biting the bottom of his lip.

Dean just shrugged like what he did was nothing, turned back around and continued to walk, "Where are you headed?!"

"I don't know yet, but away from here... you take good care of yourself, Seth." Dean said, as he fought back tears.

"Wait, you can't leave just me... we were just starting to get close." Seth said, as his voice began to break.

"And that was the closest that we're ever gonna get... you have a boyfriend Seth."

"Not any more..." Seth said, as he raced back to his place to tell Roman the truth about him and Dean.

...

"I... I hope that we can still be friends." Seth said, as he sat at the dinner lit table.

"Probably not..." Roman said, as he took a deep breath, "You cheated on me Seth."

"I know..." Seth said, fiddling with his cloth napkin, "But I always loved you, as a brother and can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it."

"Really? Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Yes! So, please... let's just start all over, can we?"

Roman leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, before coming to a conclusion, "Alright, we can still be friends... I guess nothing really changes, 'cause we never were really intimate with each other, like you wouldn't even let me kiss you, not even on the cheek!"

"Yeah, the worst boyfriend ever right there." Seth said, causing them both to laugh a little.

"Anyhow..." Roman said, as he cleared his throat, "I kinda had my eye on those Renee and Cathy chicks..."

"Oh, shut up!" Seth said, before they both burst out laughing.

...

Dean was getting ready to board the bus, when he spotted Seth running over to him, "Seth, I gotta go-" But cut off by a rushed kiss.

"I spoke to Roman."

"And?"

"And he was alright with everything! I can finally be yours... if you still want me that is."

"Seth..." Dean said, rolling his eyes before pulling him in for another kiss, this time it was sloppy.

Seth then pulled away a little, "Let me catch my breath, will ya?" He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry," Dean said, as his cheeks turned red, "I, I just really like you a lot and-" This time it was Seth who ended the conversation, kissing him again, but this time letting his tongue connect with Dean's and savoring the happy, content noises that they both made from one another.

"You boarding this bus?!" The driver shouted, but neither one of them could hear him, 'cause they were just so wrapped up in each other's love.

The driver then playfully rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, "Stupid young love." Before driving away.

...

Roman was moving his stuff out of his and Seth's once shared place when his ex-boyfriend and Dean walked through the door, "Wait, are you 100% sure that you want me, us, to have this?"

"Yes, Seth, I want you two to live happily ever after."

"Um... thanks, for being cool about everything, you really didn't have to be." Dean said, speaking to him for the first time since the incident.

"Yeah, I know, but that's just the kind of guy that I am." Roman said, giving him a small smile.

"And maybe we can, I don't know, all be friends now? Whoever Seth loves I love."

"Yeah... yeah, I'd actually like that very much." Roman said, before walking over to give them both a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you people for taking the time out of your day to read my Ambrollins story! 🙌 It really does mean so much to me. 😭


End file.
